Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Between time and darkness
by Lyra Nym
Summary: The asocial Snivy's life changed completely when finding an unconscious and amnesic Oshawott named Esko on the beach that ensures that he is human. After meeting with those who claim to meet Esko, little do they know that they will get into a mission of which little or nothing they wanted to be part of. (It contains ideas of mine, some facts have changed. It contains romance.)
1. The beginning

**And this is my first fanfiction, I had thought for a while. Not everything will be exactly the same, enjoy.**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

 **1.-T** **he beginning**

The rays of the sun awakened a pokemon snake , her scales illuminated by light. The Snivy awoke with a yawn, rubbed her brown eyes and rose from her grass bed. She walked towards her window feeling the sea breeze brushing against her face, the morning air waking her up. Her house was located on a sharpedo-shaped cliff, it was one of the things she loved in her house, she also liked the sea. The jaws of the cliff gave her the perfect panoramic view of the sea. Snivy smiled sadly, knowing that if the plan he had for today ended up being a success, he would not see this place in days. Snivy took the strange stone that had been found a few days ago, looking at the design that was engraved on the surface. She stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the exit of her house, giving a last look at the place where she had lived these last months. Finally she left for Treasure Town.

Taking advantage of the fact that the dawn was just breaking, she ran quickly through the deserted streets towards her destination. A long time ago she had arrived in that town with the idea of registering and being an apprentice in the guild, since she was a child had liked to fight and the opportunity to help pokemon in danger seemed exciting to her. Although there was a flaw in her plan, she could not stand the presence of others, she wanted to do things on her own and everyone in town knew of her great distrust. Despite this Snivy loved her own loneliness.

She did not know that this day her life would change forever.

She walked determinedly towards the Wigglytuff's Guild, with her head held high. She looked at the establishment a little hesitant, as soon as she enter there would be no going back.

\- Is the time. - she said to herself, as she squeezed in her hand stone, it made her feel strong.

But the thought of having to socialize with several unfamiliar and extroverted Pokémon made her hesitate, Snivy frowned as she examined her talisman. With a sigh she turned around and walked away angry ... she did not know she had been watched.

\- Did you see what she had?.- said a voice in a hiss

\- It sure is something valuable, the boss will love to see it.- answered another voice, with a serious laugh

* * *

Snivy passed through the village with a serious face, several pokémon knew her but very few spoke to her. And she was not in the mood to put up with others, especially after she gave up on the idea of registering.

\- Hi, Snivy. - Two Kecleon greeted, she just raised her hand in a dry greeting.

\- Hey, how are you going? - said a Leavanny when he saw her pass, Snivy answered with a serious '' hello ''

Snivy thought that everyone wanted to annoy her, they saw her in a bad mood and they insisted on greeting her, she believed that nothing could be worse, until ...

\- Snivy!.- she growled quietly, did not need to turn to see who was, none other than Pansage, the only one being blind enough to be infatuated with her.

He always talked to her, greeted her and sometimes gave her things, that irritated her. She try to get away but Pansage had already reached her. Snivy would have wanted to slam him on the ground, cut him with her Leaf blade or send him flying with a Leaf Tornado, but with the presence of so many pokemon around her she did not dare, what she wanted least was to make a unnecessary scandal.

\- You look pretty good today, as always- He said in that tone that she hated so much. - I thought about inviting you to lunch. Would not you like to spend time with someone important?

\- Maybe another day.- She answered angry.

\- Three months ago I'm waiting for that other day. - Pansage advanced and tried to put an arm around her, but she thought better of it when she saw the murderous look she was throwing at him.

\- Do not come near me.- she growled in a whisper furious.- If you try, I'll kill you.

That was true ... half. Snivy was not interested in finding a couple, what he needed least was to see a stupid Pansage following her everywhere.

Snivy turned around and fled to the beach, fast so he would not follow her. At that moment she hated everything, from her own cowardice for join the guild until the unbearable Lillipup who passed by her side barking. She continued on her way without noticing the pokemon type poison that followed her.

* * *

Snivy stopped in front of the shore of the beach, breathing the salty air and hearing the sound of the cawing of the wingulls. She allowed a smile to slide down her mouth, for the first time in the day she felt happy. She descended to the seashore, the waves breaking against her feet. she ran her hand over them, enjoying the sensation of water running between her fingers, she wished her problems would disappear in the same way. Snivy looked up at the sky, enjoying the view of the bubbles that the Krabby created.

"Coming here relaxes me" she thought looking at the sky "For a moment I forget about the world and its problems"

Suddenly an Air cutter hit, Snivy rolled on the sand before getting up immediately to see who was her attacker, a Zubat looked at her mockingly, flapping him wings in front of her. Before she managed to counterattack a Gyro ball impact her in the back, making her fall on the wet sand, Snivy jumped, dodging Poison Fang by a few inches. Zubat rose in the air spitting earth while Koffing laughed.

\- Zubat, even this viper is faster than you.- he said, mocking his accomplice, then his attention was diverted to Snivy.- Come on, little one, give us the stone you have, do not try to deceive us, we have already seen it and we follow you from the guild.

Snivy hissed menacingly, she would not let them take away her relic, apart she was eager to fight. She was not afraid, she was a powerful pokemon. She turned on her heels pretending she was going to flee, when she felt them approaching her she turned again, using Aqua Tail directly on both of them. Snivy couldn't help but smile, for this she was born, to fight. Zubat and Koffing got up, with the anger drawn on their faces, contrasting the peaceful landscape.

\- I'm waiting for you.-She scoffed, raising her head as she tucked the stone between her neck and the curved yellow structure that came out of her shoulder..- Or do you only attack when your opponent is running away?

Zubat took flight rising, Snivy did not follow it with the glance knowing that he wanted to blind her with the shine of the sun. She focused on Koffing, ready to dodge an attack from him. Koffing immediately spat several Sludge towards her. Snivy jumped dodging the attack, then she went into a dive using Leaf blade. Kofing managed to retreat, avoiding the attack that hit where he had been a few seconds ago. Snivy seemed to see out of the corner of her eye a blue flash, she turned around dodging Zubat who was flying towards her using Air Slash. He finally crashed into Koffing, falling with him into the sand, the two pokemon stayed on the ground, breathing with difficulty.

\- Seriously? I didn't think they were so weak, I expected more from some Pokemon type poison.- she approached them, haughty and proud.- I would have liked a more difficult fight.

At that moment Zubat got up suddenly, Snivy did not have time to dodge the Aerial ace with which he attacked her. She fell to the ground, hurt by the sudden attack, Zubat flew back to her, Snivy jumped back to dodge, later realized that he was not going to her but to her stone which was lying in the middle of the sand.

\- We have it.- said Koffing.- now let's get out.

Snivy tried to attack them, but Koffing had used Smokescreen. She coughed as she tried to see something through the smoke, growled to herself angry for having relied on the fight. Snivy jumped and used Leaf Tornado to disperse the smoke, at best maybe he would also hit those cheating guys. She landed perfectly, looking around, although there was no trace of them. Suddenly she detected them, like two points fleeing towards a cave, she immediately ran towards them. Snivy had learned not to be trampled on by anyone. The snake ran along the seashore, forgetting the bubbles and the sound of the Wingull, all her calm had disappeared.

She had reached the rocky area but was skilled enough not to fall. Suddenly she stumbled, her leg hit something and she crashed to the ground. She got up shaking the sand, angry with the rocks, with Zubat and Koffing, with herself and with all the calm that was around her. She looked at where she stumbled in anger, but her expression changed, her eyes widened in surprise.

A pokemon was lying among the rocks, waves came and wet his fur, had a wound on his forehead like a blow.

\- My Arceus, can not be! - exclaimed as she approached. Snivy knelt beside the Oshawott, shaking him.- Hey wake up, are you okay?

The Oshawott babbled something unintelligible, suddenly his eyes opened slightly. He fixed himself for a moment on Snivy, then his gaze began to explore the surroundings, entering panic with every minute that passed.

\- What happened? Where I am?

\- What were you doing there! - She shouted angrily.- I thought you were dead.

Oshawott looked at her scared, as if she were something strange, then he pulled away from her crawling screaming terrified. Snivy for a moment was scared of his reaction, even so she managed to remain calm.

\- It can not be, a pokémon that speaks!.-He spoke with a trickle of voice, part scared, part impressed.

'' He's crazy, '' Snivy thought. That seemed like a joke in bad taste.

\- What kind of creature are you?- Snivy did not care if she was being rude, patience was never one of her virtues.- You also speak and you are pokémon!

Oshawott for a second was speechless, frowning at what she had just said. He raised his hands to his face looking at them as the panic reappeared in his face. He ran straight to the sea, when a wave came to him he managed to look at his own reflection. Then he screamed again, so loud that Snivy had to cover her ears, he started running scared on all sides, screaming desperate at the neutral look of Snivy.

\- What happened to me? What am I going to do ?! - He shouted at the floor in a dramatic gesture.

\- You're a Oshawott weird... - Snivy approached him hesitantly.

\- I'm not an Oshawott, I'm a human!.- he answered immediately turning to her.

Snivy wanted to laugh, he had released the lie (It must have been a lie) with such ease that any fool would have believed it. thinking that Oshawott was a good actor or a con man.

\- Really? - she said incredulous, deciding to play along.- What a surprise, something like this is almost never seen here, I'm Snivy. And what is your name, human?

\- My name is Esko.- said Oshawott looking at her a little leery.

Both were silent, and awkward silence began to emerge. Snivy remembered her relic.

\- Well, it's good to meet you.- Snivy turned around, ready to run in search of the thieves.- I have to go.

\- Wait!- exclaimed Esko, Snivy looked at him and he walked towards her hesitantly and with the head low, he looked up in a silent supplication.- I can go with you? do not leave me here, you're the only one I know and ... this ... well ... I have nowhere to go.

Esko could see how she analyzed him with her cold brown eyes fearing that she would run away and leave him there. He felt that he could trust her even if it was a Snivy, he calmed down to see her smile.

\- Okay, I do not see why not, I'll help you if you help me.- she explained.- My relic was stolen.

\- Yes, I will do it.- Esko sighed in relief.

\- Follow me.- Snivy said before running, although she stopped when she saw that Esko was having trouble walking.- What's happening to you?

He only took two steps before falling on his face, although Snivy caught him before he hit the ground. Snivy felt somewhat uncomfortable having the Oshawott in her arms.

\- It's hard, I have very short paws.- Esko pulled away from her while regaining his balance.

\- Do not worry, I'll help you Esko.- Snivy said, surprised at herself for her kindness. _"Maybe I'm finally understanding the others, if I continue like this I will soon join the Wigglytuff´guild"_ , she thought proud.

She put her arm around his shoulders to help him, in a few minutes Esko had already adapted to his new way of walking.

\- You learn really fast.- she commented while releasing him, Snivy was surprised to see him look at her confused.- Now that I said?

Esko frowned and hit him forehead as if trying to remember something. Snivy felt sorry to see the frustration reflected on his face.

\- I seem to have heard that elsewhere.- he explained, then he made a gesture with his hand.- Forget it, let's find your relic

* * *

Esko was not sure how he had ended up lying on that beach. He did not even remember who he was.

Or what he was.

Or where he came from.

But, that he was once a human, of that if he was sure. He had only one last memory in his mind, a pain in his head and several desperate cries coming from a voice that he completely ignored. Although he tried to strain his mind to remember that it had happened before that, everything was in vain, the only thing he remembered was a gray flash and a thunderous roar. Esko had not said anything to the Snivy, who seemed to think he was crazy. He was grateful that she allowed him to accompany him, at first glance she had looked like a frivolous pokemon, despite that Esko noticed that her kindness increased with the confidence. Snivy looked like a nice girl and he could not stop trusting her, even though he barely knew her.

The only thing that worried him was how he could help, he had no idea how to attack if the occasion came. Anyway Esko was willing to help in any way he could, he should return the favor to Snivy, if she had not woken him up, perhaps another less understanding pokemon would have awakened him, or in the worst case left him abandoned.

\- I'm sure they came in here.- her voice interrupted his thoughts. Esko had only trotted after her, had not realized that they had reached a cave.

The waves roamed the sand at the entrance while licking the rock walls, each time broke back leaved the entrance free of water. By the marks of erosion it was obvious that the waves covered the ground completely when there was high tide, leaving the cave inaccessible to anyone. Esko thought it was a bad place to hide, even so, Snivy did not seem to flinch.

\- Why does that relic mean so much to you?- Esko asked, trying to disguise his denial to enter the cave. Snivy looked down and answered in a low voice inspired.

\- Esko, that stone is special for me ... when I have it, I feel... calm.- A smile danced for a moment in her mouth.- I would not know how to explain to you, it has a symbol engraved on its surface, I'm sure it means something.- The decision in her eyes was almost palpable.- and I'll find out.

He was inspired by her words, he could not help but feel a deep respect towards that pokemon who was not intimidated by anything. Esko would have wanted to have that same courage. He followed her into the cave, to his surprise it was not dark, the roof had several holes that let in the light, they were accompanied by the dripping water that fell from the stalactites. Suddenly Snivy raised her arm and told him to stop. At first Esko did not understand why she did it, until he heard voices.

\- Are you sure it means something? Surely not even that snivy knew what this design was.- Snivy and Esko approached slowly, trying not to make noise as they walked.

\- Zubat, understand me, that the stone has this symbol is not coincidence. This must find something valuable, a treasure without any doubt.

Snivy hid behind a rock, followed closely by Esko, who did not take his eyes off the pokemon type poison.

\- It's them, the thieves.- Snivy said to Esko in a furious whisper.- I hate thieves, they are despicable beings.

\- We can win against them?- Esko asked, with a slight hesitation in his voice. He felt himself shrink when Snivy glared at him.- I-I me-ean they have an advantage of type over you, and I do not fight like a pokemon, I'm a human ... or I was.

Her expression did not change in the slightest, Esko was uncomfortable with not knowing what she was thinking. Snivy sighed, as she leaned over the rock, watching Zubat and Koffing.

\- I suppose you'll be able to throw a Water Gun without problems, it's a basic attack.- she said, as if she had not heard his objections.- I'm sure they'll think I came alone, so when they least expect it, you'll soak them, okay?

He did not even have time to reply to her, she came out from behind the rock with surprising agility and speed for her size. The two pokemon did not have time to react, she hit them with a Vine whip. In spite of the blow Zubat continued with the Snivy´s relic in his mouth, without releasing it. Esko stayed behind the rock and tried to form the attack that Snivy had instructed him to do.

\- Come on.- Esko said to himself, concentrating. While the sounds of battle sounded behind him.- I can do it, it's an easy attack.

He took a breath and tried to make the attack, instead of the expected Water gun, a lot of bubbles floated before him. Again he tried, but got the same result. He frowned and tried again, at least he would settle for a weak strand of water. A feminine scream took him out of his attempts. He poked his head above the rock. Snivy had his relic, but Zubat's Air Cutter had shattered a stalactite, leaving Snivy trapped. Despite the circumstances the girl had a brave look, seeming ready to not give up.

\- Now would be a good time!- she exclaimed, and Esko knew that she spoke to him.

Without stopping to think about it, he decided to attack with that simple Bubble, even if only to gain time. In a single jump he stood on the rock and shot, each and every one of the bubbles hited the subjects, who turned slowly to see their attacker. The attack might not be very strong, but he managed to get the attention of Zubat and Koffing to him. At that moment Esko wanted the earth to swallow him, to distract two beasts was one thing, but to maintain a fight with them, another. He barely noticed that Snivy had freed himself and with one leap he was hitting with Leaf blade several stalactites located on the pokemon.

Seeing the structures fall, Esko immediately threw himself away from there, heard how the sharp stones crashed against the ground, what surprised and frightened him at the same time was the fact of not hearing the slightest moan. He stayed static, afraid to turn around and see the worst. He almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

\- Quiet human.- said that voice that he knew very well, then added as if reading his mind.- they are not dead.

Esko finally had the courage to turn, in front of him was Snivy, with her confident smile, and behind her Zubat and Koffing surrounded by several stalactites that had fallen around them enclosing them.

\- Thanks you, do you still think you're human?.- the viper said, with irony in every gesture.- Let's get out of here Esko

He nodded, somewhat stunned following her where he had entered.

\- You will regret snake! - the two pokemon pison type shouted, moving inside their cell.

* * *

The two were walking along the beach in the direction of Treasure Town. The only thing that worried Esko was that he would do it after he separated from Snivy, the two would take different paths and he did not have the slightest memory of who he was.

\- I appreciate your help.- said Snivy.- surely if you had not distracted them I would not have been able to recover my relic, look.

She showed him the stone, Esko had not paid much attention to the rock, but when she saw it close up she saw the engraving that made it special. It had a flourish design on one of its faces.

\- It is very cute.- he opined, although he realized something.

He had seen that engraving on another side... but where?. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Snivy.

\- Is something the matter?.- she asked, clearly not understanding why Esko's surprise.

\- Ah, no, nothing happens.- Esko said, although he knew that his hesitation was evident, he decided to mention something else that worried him.- Well, what happens is that I do not know where I'm going now.

Snivy's calculating eyes analyzed him, as if trying to find a solution to his problem. She whispered something about telling Sheriff Magnezone, but she immediately shut up. Esko understood that it would be very complicated to explain the appearance of a oshawott amnesiac fainted on the beach, who claimed to be a human. Although suddenly an excited look shone on her face.

\- Of course, as I did not think before.- exclaimed the Snivy, excited.- Do you want to join the Wigglytuff's Guild with me?

\- I join the Wiggly-what?.- he repeated, without understanding.

\- Wigglytuff's Guild. Yes.- she said nodding.- We could be partners, I would teach you to behave like a pokemon and you would accompany me among other people. Normally I do not get along with them, but you are very nice. Human or not, if you are someone you trust.

\- Do you believe me that I am a human?

\- A little.- Snivy chuckled.- But anyway I think we would make a perfect duo.- she became solemn again, regaining her serious composure.- Well, what do you think, accept?

Esko allowed a smile to form in his mouth, nodded excited.

\- I accept, I have nowhere to go after all. Really, thanks.

\- Do not thank me, that's what friends do.- explained Snivy.- Come on, we do not have time to waste

He followed her up the cliff, while the sun shone in all its splendor in the middle of the sky.

* * *

He woke up immediately, in the middle of a clearing in the forest. He rubbed his head, he had crashed into a tree. As he looked around he noticed the colors in the landscape, he had never seen them, he saw how a group of Starly plowed through the sky, unconcerned about what could happen. He thought full of nostalgia that, since he was born, not once, had been as happy as at that moment. the wind caressing his face and the sun falling on him was pleasant and comforting, he was now willing not to fail ... Although he realized something.

He did not know how long he had been unconscious, he should not be distracted, should stop that pokemon, always the pokemon found a way to locate him. Soon he would arrive.

Suddenly he look around, with the panic reflected in his eyes although nobody could see it. Where was Esko? They should be in the same place. He could not risk calling him, where would his friend be?

He remembered fleetingly the last time he saw him, remembered the wound on his temple ... and if indeed his friend was dead? Would not he have endured the wound?

He felt a strange pain at the thought of that, now he was alone, in an unknown place. He breathed trying to calm down, he did not have time for self-pity, he had to prevent that pokemon from fulfilling his goal.

* * *

 _ **Changes**_

 **1.-** **I changed the name of Oshwel's character to Esko, I think the reasons why I did it are obvious.**

 **2.- I added more description to the environment, trying to give more depth to the story.**


	2. The newbies

**2.- T** **he newbies**

Snivy immediately noticed the looks she was attracting, she just hoped that her partner did not feel uncomfortable. It was to be expected that they would look at her like that, since when had she allowed someone to accompany her, and especially a stranger?

She looked sideways Esko, still not entirely convinced that he was telling the truth. After all, nobody ever found a pokemon who claimed to be a human, or she was the luckiest snivy in the world or just a victim of a poor madpokemon.

\- So this Wigglytuff guy could help me with my memory?- he asked timidly.

\- Sure.- she said, then murmured.- Although never in my life I have seen him

\- What did you say? - Esko asked when he heard her whisper

\- Nothing.- she answered, maybe too fast, seeing the Wigglytuff's Guild she changed the subject immediately.- Look, Esko. We arrived! - Snivy said firmly.

The disappointment in Esko's face was almost palpable, Snivy for a moment would have wanted to return him wounded to the beach. How could it be that he did not understand how exciting it was to be part of the guild of someone as important as Wigglytuff? From what she understood, he was a veteran explorer. He had started his career as an explorer since he was a young Igglybuff and had been so successful that he formed his own guild of explorers with him as a leader. For anyone it would be an honor to come under his service ... for anyone who was a pokemon. She breathed trying to stay calm and change the subject

\- Do you only remember your name, Esko?.- Snivy asked, tilting her head.

\- Only that, and that I am a human.

" Surely he hit his head with a stone, there are no humans ... at least in this part of the world", Snivy just wanted to stick to reality, a part of her tried to understand that it was impossible for a pokemon to appear that claimed to be a human, that he was probably crazy and had made her fall into his deception. On the other hand I could not stop trusting him, he seemed so needy ... and he had always wanted to help whoever needed it, whether human or not. Whether or not he was crazy, he needed her.

\- Well Esko. Come on, we must register. Then I'll show you how to fight

Esko made a worried face, but remained silent and followed Snivy to the inside of the establishment, there was a grate on the floor, but she kept walking without stopping. They both came to a hole with a ladder, several voices echoed downstairs. Snivy turned to look at Esko.

\- You're ready?.- she asked.

\- Better let's get out of here.- he said, with an evident nervousness although he tried to hide it.- let's come another day until I get used to my new life.

\- Esko, I know how you feel.- She said, arming herself of all the patience in the world.- I ... I've been saying me the same thing for months, every time I come here I do it. But if we keep postponing it will not change anything, we are just avoiding a new opportunity.

\- But, Snivy...

\- But Snivy, nothing!-Snivy cut him off before he could finish the sentence. She held out her hand.- You come?

Esko for a moment stared at her and the guild that was behind. Snivy knew that he valued the possibilities, if he entered there was no going back. Maybe she was being selfish, but I could not imagine what would be entering the guild only she, with several unknown people, who did not understand or care what happened in his mind. She wanted Esko to be there, as her friend and partner. Even to her own surprise, he was the only person she trusted.

Finally Esko took her hand, nodding.

\- I come.- He said with determination.

Their eyes met for a moment, Snivy could not remember trusting anyone in her life and the feeling was pleasant.

\- Thanks ... friend.- The last word came almost involuntarily.

Suddenly a brown head emerged from the earth, Esko screamed in horror jumping towards Snivy, pushing her and both fell through the hole. The only thing Snivy heard was:

\- Intruder alert!

The ground hit her, leaving her without air. As if that were not enough, Esko fell on her, taking away the little air that was left. Snivy took him off coughing, for an instant she felt that she would spit out her lungs. In a few seconds she began to catch her breath, her eyes were slightly moist, she thought that this way (or worse) she should feel drowning.

\- What do you want?!.- she roared, because Esko was hitting her shoulder to get her attention.

She was silent, many pokemon looked at them. Esko grimaced in fear as the head emerged again from the ground, spinning like a sounder.

\- Intruders! Intruders! Intru... Ouch!.- Snivy whipped Diglett in the head.

The pokemon separated leaving the way free to a Chatot, the pokemon approached them, looking at them with suspicion. Snivy returned the same cold look.

\- I did not expect this kind of welcome.- Esko whispered.

* * *

For Esko everything had happened very fast, a moment ago he had been lying at the foot of the stairs, now he was on a bench with Snivy, waiting for Master Wigglytuff to receive them in his office. The place was not what Esko imagined when Snivy described it to him, he imagined something like a human police station, with some pokemon outside as watchers. Instead the roof was shaped like a head of Wigglytuff and the walls were made of ground. He was surprised to make a tremendous comparison, since he did not remember any detail of his life as a human being.

Snivy playing with a ball, throwing it to the ground and catching it in full rebound, with a precision that seemed not to take much effort.

\- Try it, Esko. it's easy, it will help you have better reflexes in combat.

Esko took the ball and threw it hard to the ground, in a flash he hit him in the face, between the eyes. Snivy gave him a look of compassion as he fell from the bench, with his hands on his face. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet.

\- I can not catch a ball.-Esko reproached her, ignoring the dull pain of the blow.- Do you expect me to fight well? They will make me pieces!

\- This was a good start.- Snivy said, Esko frowned slightly.- Well not so much. But you will learn with practice, everyone received hits at the first time. If you were really that bad at fighting the ball would have left you unconscious...

Snivy continued speaking, but Esko's mind slowly stopped paying attention, his vision began to cloud. In a few seconds a pain went through his head, Esko fell back from the bench, feeling that his skull was going to explode, he could not hear Snivy, nor could he see her ...

Until he saw her, she again throwing the ball ... he felt a slight twinge of bitterness at the thought of Snivy playing while he was lying on the ground, but he was at his side on the bench. To him surprise Snivy could not hold it, the ball bounced against the walls several times, until a door opened and the Chatot received the impact of the ball on the head.

\- Up, Esko, wake up!

Esko suddenly returned to reality, realized he was on the ground, did not understand what had happened. He looked towards the door expecting to see Chatot unconscious, but the door was closed and there was no sign of the ball.

\- What... happened?- he whispered, dazed and disoriented.

\- I do not know, you held your head and fell off the bench, then you stayed with a blank look. - She did not seem to understand even half of what she was explaining.- You scared me, Esko, nobody has achieved that.

\- Do you say that for me to apologize to you or to make me proud?- He knew instantly that he had asked a silly question. Snivy gave him a light blow on the head.

\- Of course not, silly. No one can be unconscious just by a tap.

Snivy returned to the bench, clearly wanting to leave the subject aside, throw and catch the ball, returning to her strange game. Suddenly Esko had a fleeting suspicion.

\- Better stop, Snivy. You can hit someone.

\- Someone ? Someone like you?.- She shrugged and snorted almost with disinterest.- There is no one, Esko. If you are afraid, learn to dodge.

\- Now I understand why you have no friends.- he whispered and looked away, putting disappointment in his tone.

He could feel Snivy's eyes, though he could not say what she wanted to convey. "I'm making her feel guilty" he thought. He turned his gaze to Snivy, she was not looking at him, she was frowning as watch nowhere in particular. Esko felt a twinge of remorse.

\- Snivy, I'm sorry.- he said almost automatically. "This is incredible, why do I apologize?"

\- Do not worry.- Snivy used an ironic tone, though her face remained neutral, as if she did not care.- Everyone tells me it.

She concentrated her attention on the ball, threw it to the ground with a fury that she could not disguise.- Ouch!.- she growled slightly at not being able to hold the ball when it bounced, the ball began to bounce off the walls and ceiling due to the force she had used. Esko immediately noticed the door in front of them opening.

\- Get down!.- Esko almost jumped as he shouted at the Chatot that he was sticking his head out the door. He inexplicably felt that he was rising from the bench, in less than an instant he was heading like a rocket towards Chatot. He stepped back two steps before Esko slammed into him, dragging him into the Wigglytuff's office. Esko released a weak moan when he felt like he was being crushed by a pile of papers, bags and trophies.

\- Get out of me!.- roared Chatot giving him a violent shove, not caring that Esko fell on all the books.

\- Is this one of the new ones?- asked a voice next to them cheerfully.

Esko looked at the master for the first time, clearly not what he imagined, he looked so ... childish. If he did not know that Chatot was the assistant, he would have taken it for granted that the pokemon in front of him was nothing more than another employee. He felt a light touch on the head, it was the ball that had rolled through the door. Soon Snivy arrived, and she leaned over him, talking excitedly to him, without thinking that for him she seemed to be looking at him head down.

\- That was incredible, Esko! You know how to use Aqua Jet! You have very good moves for your level so low.- her smile faded and she added, somewhat embarrassed.- I'm sorry, I'm excited. Now I help you get up.

Chatot sighed and informed the master.- They are the ones who aspire to be new recruits

\- Seriously? Oh, that's excellent.- His mouth curved into a smile at the sight of them, Snivy immediately lifted Esko up with his vines and shook some dust with one hand, before standing firm. Esko smiled when he saw how she was trying to give a good impression.- Perfect. I remember that I started with this noble task when I was a little igglybuff... so long ago.

Esko did not think that Wigglytuff was very old, although not to offend him, he decided that it was better not to ask how much time had passed since "a long time ago". Since he could not say what he thought, he had to settle for rolling his eyes, although Snivy's elbow helped him understand that Chartot was watching them. He nodded in silence as he waited for Wigglytuff to finish his list of missions performed by him.

\- Master.- Chatot interrupted with his half-shrill voice.- There will be time to tell all your exploits. You must continue with the interview.

\- Oh, but Chatot...

\- Wigglytuff, please, we have a strict schedule. If you continue to delay time, lunch will be delayed.

Only in that moment in Wigglytuff's eyes was a nervousness and look pleading Chatot, whose expression did not change in the slightest. Esko choked a giggle to see how the assistant had more leader wood than the master himself. He glanced sideways at Snivy to see how she was taking that, only to meet her flint gaze. Wigglytuff cleared his throat and acquired a formal composure, which was completely ruined due to his tone of voice devoid of authority.

\- Yes Chatot, you are absolutely right. That's why you are my assistant.- He confirmed while Chatot surreptitiously rolled his eyes.- Well, you must first decide your team name.- Wigglytuff said excitedly.

\- Team name? - Snivy repeated. He looked at Esko and whispered under her breath.- I thought of everything except the team name. Choose you the name, you deserve it, after all I arrived here thanks to you.

\- Team Sniwott. - He responded hitting the air with his fist.

\- No kidding! - Snivy sounded angry, but seemed about to laugh.

\- Team The fantastic two.- Snivy's gaze was still full of disbelief.- it was a joke, What do you think "The boss fans"? Or better, The avengers...

There was a loud noise, both turned their eyes to the desk. Chatot had stamped an hourglass, one of his nails was hitting the surface constantly.

\- if you do not make up your mind, you can forget about entering here. When you are in the field you will not have time to choose, you must make decisions quickly and you should not get distracted by anything. You have time until the sand runs out.- he whispered with an almost fatalistic tone.

When Esko looked at the bottom of the watch he suppressed a scream, during all Chatot's sermon had already dropped half the sand. Elsa pulled his head towards hers, Esko was hurt by the hit and was not surprised that she almost did not feel it. She almost spoke desperate.

\- Esko, fast! I can not think of any name.- Esko's eyes pointed to the hourglass, with a certain dread he wondered how long it lasted. Chatot was still watching them, and time was running out under his claw, the sand seeped through the funnel faster and faster. Snivy scared, trying to think something. Chatot's disapproving look. Wigglytuff's indifference... a strangely familiar name was what flew into Esko's mind.

\- Team Dawnope!- he exclaimed just as the last particles of sand fell and settled on the bottom of the hourglass. The silence that followed was brief.

\- That name sounds good. I like it.- said Snivy.

Snivy sighed relieved and smiled slightly, Wigglytuff pulled out a small trunk and opened it, revealing several handkerchiefs and bowties of different colors.

\- Choose one, the one you want. Now you are members of the guild.

Snivy thanked in a low voice, trembling with emotion. She chose a bowtie of various green tones and put it on her neck. Instead Esko chose a blue and yellow one, with an adornment in the center.

\- You have done well.- opined Chatot.- But you, Snivy, you must improve your imagination, sometimes a creative solution can make the difference.

Before Snivy or Esko could react, Wigglytuff caught them in a constrictor hug, both totally crushed against the master's short fur.

\- Welcome to the gang!- He exclaimed while releasing them from the embrace.

Esko gave some pirouettes as a dancer before almost crashing to the ground, he noticed that Snivy seemed annoyed but tried to hide her emotions. Even so, she seemed happy, Esko could have sworn to see her smile when Walter threw him a bag with the exploration equipment. To his surprise she caught it with her vines.

\- Chatot, take them to their room.- ordered Wigglytuff, suddenly he sniffed the air.- We have finished the meeting. Bye, bye...

He left the office in the direction of the kitchen, bouncing at every step.

\- Follow me, I going to take you to your room.- Chatot said, leaving. Esko followed him half nervous, although Snivy put a hand on his shoulder to indicate that everything would be fine. They crossed the patio, where other teams realized their presence, although a look from Charlie was enough to indicate that they should still not approach the new ones.-You should know that in this place there are rules, number one: do not go out at night, number two: you should say the motto every morning, and the most important: do not even think about making the boss angry.- He stopped abruptly and gave them a scathing look.- because it could be the last thing you do

\- I wish everyone would think the same of me.- whispered Snivy as he led them to their new room.

His room was the farthest from the patio, so the noise did not bother them, it was small but cozy. Chatot left their equipment and left, recommending that they meet the other teams and that after dinner they did not fall asleep too late..

\- We have a window?- Esko asked with surprise at that.- but if we are underground

\- We are on a cliff.- Snivy explained, immediately threw herself into the straw bed closest to the window.- This will be mine, I hope you do not mind sleeping away from the light.

\- It does not matter, Snivy.- he answered, although after a while he added.- Do not you think we should tell them I'm human?

\- It is not necessary.- she said looking at the ceiling.- Not unless you want to be sent to an insane asylum.

* * *

 **I want to clarify that I will not reveal the romance in this story, it's a surprise. You will find out for yourself if you interpret the signs well.**

 **I also warn you that ... feelings may not be mutual.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. The thief

**3.-The thief**

\- RISE AND SHINE!

Esko woke up alarmed, for a moment he had completely forgotten where he was, hit the air several times before falling out of bed, his ears buzzed terribly. When he looked up he saw a loudred, leaning on the door frame. When he turned to see Snivy noticed her empty bed, Esko looked up, found her clinging to the ceiling, was stunned and with her leaf blade ready.

\- Chatot ordered me to wake you up. – Loudred explained, even when he speaking seemed to be screaming. – I assure you that this does not honor me at all. I going to have to come every day. Hurry up.

He turned and left, the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Esko rubbed his head, with that whistle still ringing in his ears.

\- And that lunatic? – Esko murmured stunned. Snivy landed standing beside him.

\- I didn't like that either. But he is right about one thing. – She crawled toward the shelf and quickly selected some equipment that they might need, then threw his bowtie at Esko while she put on hers. – Get up Esko. – Snivy ordered when he saw that he had not gotten out of bed.- We must make a good impression.

\- Hi, you must be the new ones. You are so cute.

They both turned their attention to the door, a smiling Sunflora watched them leaning from the entrance. Behind her appeared a Bidoof, who was surprised to see Snivy and Esko there, and a Chimecho just as excited. Esko backed away a little and hid quietly behind Snivy.

\- Yes, we arrived just yesterday. – she replied, although no less uncomfortable than him.

\- We saw them go through the patio. – said the biddof. – But Chatot is very cautious about the new ones.

\- Noticeable. – Esko let out a snort. – He sent a Loudred to wake us up.

\- Loudred. – repeated Sunflora with contempt. – He is half head hollow, he would forget his head if he didn't have it stuck. Maybe he'll forget about you in no time.

\- Ignore her. – Chimecho whispered to Esko and Snivy. – They do not get along.

\- And where do you come from? – Bidoof asked them.

\- I come from beyond the north of the town. – Snivy replied, although she did not speak with nostalgia, rather as if it were a place she would never return to. – It's nothing special.

She shot Esko a sidelong glance with alarm. He did not understand until he realized that was not of that world. Suddenly he realized that everyone was looking at him, the voice went away for a moment, a drop of sweat appeared on his temple. Esko felt his throat dry. He started stuttering.

\- Me, this ... well.

\- He lost his memory. – Snivy interrupted, all attention turned to her. She seemed uncomfortable even so she continued. – Well ... it happened in a thunderstorm at sea. Remember? the whole town felt it.

The three exchanged confused looks, but did not seem to doubt that explanation. Esko sighed with relief.

\- HURRY UP! – a thunderous voice exploded in the room.

Esko only covered his ears before finding himself dizzy on the floor, with an annoying ringing in his ears. He got up with some difficulty, visualized his companions scattered throughout the room. Sunflora was lying on the ground, with Snivy's relic on her head; Bidoof was almost hidden among the exploration equipment. Snivy was at the foot of the window, hating Loudred who was standing at the door frame, there was no trace of Chimencho.

\- You better hurry, it's time to say the morning motto.

Without saying more, and ignoring everyone's angry looks, he slammed the door shut. When he closed it Esko noticed Chimecho pinned to the back, then she collapsed. Sunflora ran to her while ranting about Loudred. Snivy opened her eyes in alarm.

It can not be, we'll be late. – she exclaimed before running. Esko, Sunflora, Bidoof y Chimecho followed her, though their speed was slow compared to hers.

* * *

After a few minutes she arrived at the courtyard, there were several pokémon: Dugtrio, Diglett, Loudred, Corphish and Croagunk. Snivy thanked the fact that Chatot was distracted with Wigglytuff, who was standing next to him with an empty look, that way she could sneak into the crowd. After a short time her companions reached her. All were mixed among those present, Snivy and Esko were located in the middle of the group.

\- Well.- The parrot said looking at them all.- Master, we are all here.

Wigglytuff showed no sign of having listened to him, he kept staring at the crowd. Esko and Snivy looked briefly over the shoulder, only to find nothing that might interest the master. To her confusion no one seemed as stunned as they for at the Wigglytuff's attitude.

\- Master... Master Wigglytuff! - Chatot shouted in his ear.- We are all here!

Wigglytuff ignored him, Snivy did not understand the intention of the master, until she noticed how his mouth opened slightly, with slight snoring.

\- This is a joke?- Esko asked next to her, with a mocking smile. Snivy struck him lightly on the shoulder.

\- Do not doubt the master! He is more powerful than us together...

\- Thanks, master! - Chatot said, turning to the rest of the guild somewhat embarrassed. Wigglytuff was still snoring beside him.- We value your ... wise words. - Be cleared his throat and fluttered loudly.- You heard the master. Go to work!

Just then Chatot ordered all dispersed. Snivy accidentally dragged Esko to the bulletin board. As soon as her eyes met a mission good enough, she smiled with ato-confidence, she moved away dragging her partner towards the exit, not for ignore he rather because the emotion of being part of the guild invaded her deeply.

\- Wait a minute!- Esko exclaimed, Snivy turned her gaze to him in exasperation. Great was her surprise when she saw that she was carrying him of one ear. Esko released himself from her and dusted off the fur.- Where we go? - He asked.

\- We are going to stop three violent Mightyena.- She replied with more emotion than she planned to show.- That will be exciting... and funny.

\- Of course no. - Chatot shouted, standing in front of them. - You are a beginners. What you think doing such a mission!

Snivy couldn't help looking at him with annoyance, she wouldn't allow he to doubt her power, hands on her hips she said haughty.

\- Now what?- She leaned toward him, Chatot didn't flinch at the coldness in her voice. She hid how frustrated she was that she couldn't intimidate him.- Will you send us to wash dishes?

\- That should do.- He replied with a frown. He nodded to them.- Follow me.

Snivy snorted as followed him, Esko approached her. She looked at him with more kindness than the one she used with Chatot. Esko spoke to him more or less quietly, enough that Chatot wouldn't hear them.

\- Will expel us from the guild for this.

\- I don't believe.- Snivy smiled flatly.- They realized that I am stronger than they think, now they will give us a real mission.

The three stopped in front of the master's office, Chatot ordered them to wait before entering. Snivy didn't worry him, she turned and her smile disappeared when she saw doubts on her partner's face.

\- Is something the matter?

\- What about me?- Esko protested, sounding abandoned.- I have never attacked in my life, nor do I think I am capable of it.

Snivy looked at him with irony, before explaining in a tone similar to what would be used to explain to a child that one plus one is two.

\- Rookies are expected to take a long time in the mission, before we go I going to train you.

Esko didn't seem very convinced about it. Snivy frowned, "This happens to me for trying to be good " crossed her arms, looking down.

\- Sometimes I think you don't trust me.- She whispered without hiding her disappointment.

\- You are the only person ... or pokemon, that I can trust.

Snivy turned her face towards him, was speechless. She often forgot that Esko was human, she knew that he was trapped in that world without his memories. An annoying guilty remorse left her unanswered. Before she could apologize, Chatot left the office with a worn parchment in his claw.

\- Have this.- He said.- Go to the shop and ask for the Kecleon brothers.

Snivy's eyes widened, clenched her fists involuntarily, a lot of replicas ran through her mind, first Esko doubted her, and now this. What did Chatot think him was to send her to run errands?

\- Do not worry, we will do it with pleasure.- Esko interrupted and, before Snivy managed to complain, he dragged her to the stairs as she had done with him before.

Snivy didn't resist until she saw the office door close, managed to release from him, she looked at him stiffly, letting her frown.

\- Esko...!

\- It will be only for today.- He begged her softly, fearing Chatot or Wigglytuff.

\- You say it only because you are afraid!

Esko, who was looking at her with nervousness, suddenly stayed with an impassive face. Unintentionally, Snivy left her anger, now she just wanted to apologize but she was stopped by her pride. She would have wanted Chatot to come out and break that awkward silence.

\- Hey ... me...

\- No, you are right.- Esko explained, perhaps in a more stunned voice than usual.- I should have stayed on the beach. My power does not compare at all to yours, I only delay you.- His tone was increasing sound ironic and guilty at the same time.- I shouldn't even be here, it is more, nor am I a pokemon.

\- You don't need to be a pokemon, you're my friend ... my only friend.- Snivy hesitated, looking down to concentrate on what to say "I guess I'll have to ask him to forgive me again. I not very good in this", she thought with a grudge.- I am a bad friend, just complain and that others obey me. I'm sorry.

Snivy would have expected anything, a complaint, a blow, even an ironic laugh. Everything except Esko put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with understanding.

\- It's not true, you're a good person ... pokemon, I say.- Esko laughed nervously before regaining his composure.- You must improve, nothing more. Let's do something: you teach me to fight, I teach you to socialize.

Snivy frowned, "I really don't deserve this", still she allowed herself to smile, put her arm on Esko's shoulders.

\- I like that plan, pal.- Snivy let go of him advancing to the exit.- Come on Esko, we'll have a real mission later, but of course I will train you before. You can learning a good attack that I think you will dominate perfectly.

He nodded, they both climbed the stairs straight to the town. None noticed how Wigglytuff's office door opened, much less the scrutinizing look Chatot cast after them. Wigglytuff's round face also leaned out the door.

\- Master, you heard that, right?

\- Of course... Oh, friendship!- He sighed with one hand in his heart as he looked at the ceiling with a sentimental way.- What a beautiful feeling.

Chatot sighed wearily.

* * *

Esko biting his apple looked uneasily at the surroundings, at that time of the afternoon Treasure town was more active than ever. All the inhabitants chatted with each other with emotion, some talking with their friends and others haggling the price of a product in some of the stores.

\- This place is very commercial, that's why I came to live here.- Snivy said seeing him observe it.

\- Why did you come to live here?- Esko hoping wasn't asking a very personal question.

Snivy's slight smile faded, she shook her head before she took the last bite of her apple and she threw it her shoulder without looking, hitting it perfectly in a garbage **.** She answered his question with another question.

\- How are you doing with _it_?

Esko could not help but perceive the sudden change of subject. The last two hours they trained away from the town, Esko could already use the Razor shell as a beginner, he would soon succeed over time. But as for _it_ ... in that he still had to improve. He didn't want to be a weakling while engaging in the search for his memories.

\- Snivy! - someone shouted, someone shouted, followed by the sound of quick steps.

She closed her eyes muttering something, then opened them again as if nothing had happened, even as Esko noticed her frown frowning at the insistent call. Snivy placing a hand on the back of his neck urged him to speed up the passage.

\- What happen?- Esko asked, very loudly for her liking.

\- Nothing, just walk.

The two pokemon accelerated, behind their the calls became more insistent. Snivy heard the sound of footsteps approaching followed by a touch on her shoulder ... that wasn't from Esko. Snivy turning with a frown, she saw Pansage with several scrolls under his arm.

\- What a coincidence that find we, I justly thinking of you.- He said in that tone that Snivy hated so much.- Now I'm working with old Tom, I take care of his antique collection. You should come see me, there are relics and scrolls with legends and stories. I know you like history...

\- What day can we go?- Esko interrupted, inconvenient as never before.

Only when he spoke Pansage seemed to notice his presence. He looked at Esko as if a stone had just spoken to him, without taking the slightest importance. Seeming somewhat haughty he replied dryly.

\- The invitation is for the lady, not for her pet.

Pam!

Snivy's reaction was involuntary, fleeting, so fast that not even Esko realized that it had happened until he noticed the scrolls that Pansage wore scattered on the floor. A little further was he, thrown between the posts as people approached to help him. Esko immediately pulled Snivy by the hand, she gave him a dazed look, as if she herself did not understand what happened.

\- Let's move on.- he said quietly.

Snivy nodded and together they moved away from the body of the crime, she did not look back, Pansage little or nothing mattered to her. Esko had to admire the Snivy's coolness.

* * *

\- I did that?- Snivy asked later, in the shop. The brothers' store seemed empty, so they decided to wait for them. Esko rang the reception bell several times, but received no response. Taking advantage of that time Elsa asked him to explain what exactly had happened. As much as she was the material crime author, she didn't remember what the attack she used was, let alone remember doing it.

Esko sighed again explaining, although she was unable to believe it.

\- You hit him with your whips, it was so strong that you sent he flying.

Snivy frowned, suddenly she laughed without grace.

\- Poor.- she said, although her voice was more satisfied than regretful.- I really don't remember hurting him.

\- What did he want?- Esko asked ringing the bell again.

Looking down, Snivy thouged that saying it was like confessing she had a disease or something. It was uncomfortable and made her feel exposed. something must be noticed in her expression since Esko quickly excused himself.

\- Don't answer me if it's very personal

\- We don't get along, it's the classic that friends fall in love.- she snorted with irony.- I mean, it's very trite, isn't it? True, most couples were friends at first ... but why should it always be that way? Those always confuse kindness with interest.

\- ... confuse kindness with interest.- Esko murmured, he looked at Snivy with surprise.- I think I heard that elsewhere.

She sighed patting him on the shoulder.

\- Everything I say reminds you of something.

A noise from inside the store kept them alert. It took Snivy a little time to distinguish the two shadows that were approaching. Two chameleons stood in front of them, one had its green scales and the other purple. His stereoscopic eyes analyzed the rookies at the same time separately. Esko swallowed, however he did not coward, Snivy could not help but smile proud of her partner's attitude, she just looked defiantly at the Kecleon who was watching her.

\- Welcome!- the two brothers exclaimed at the same time.- What are you offered?

They talked so coordinated that Snivy wasn't sure if they had rehearsed or always talked like that.

\- Chatot sent us here, we are new guild members.- Esko explained

The Kecleons looked at each other, before laughing out loud. Snivy frowned, she didn't like people to laugh out loud for no apparent reason, it gave her the impression that she was the cause of their laughter

\- It seems that he saw something exceptional in you. - explained the one with the purple scales.- He only sends us to the prodigy members.

He said it with such assurance that Snivy did not know if he was mocking or if Chatot really had such faith in them, it made her proud. "If so, we will not disappoint him, if we defeat these reptiles he will assign us higher level missions" a ladino smile crossed his face "How difficult can it be?"

\- Very difficult.- Said the green Kecleon making her fear that he could read minds.- Chato can be very difficult, but he's a good guy. He is a very loyal assistant to Wigglytuff.

Snivy felt so much relief that he couldn't help laughing without reason, attracting the eyes of all present.

\- Enough talk.- she said regaining her composure.- Let's fight.

* * *

\- Use everything I taught you, we can beat them.- Snivy told him, both were at one end in front of the Kecleons

"It seems that he saw something exceptional in you, he only sends us to the prodigy members " Kecleon's words echoed in his head, causing desire to run away. If Charlie has sent him there it was for some reason, he could not fail him or Snivy, he would fight to the end.

Behind the brothers' shop was an obstacle-free field, suitable ground for fighting. Esko had seen Snivy fight between obstacles, she could move freely here and attack without limits. Instead Esko had used the bushes, stones and fallen logs in his favor, hiding in them trying to ambush her. He didn't have much success, but Snivy was much more agile and faster than a Kecleon so his hopes might not have been totally lost.

"But in the open," he thought feeling a lump in his throat. What scared him the most was that he couldn't do it well, no matter how much he had practiced he had no total control of it. He should use it only in cases of emergency and be sure not to fail, so that the brothers would not see what awaited them.

\- You can attack first.- offered one of the brothers.

Snivy looked at Esko and nodded, he took a deep breath. Use Water Gun with all his strength. But the two kecleon, perhaps sensing what was happening, dodged the attack. Quick as a viper, Snivy crawled towards the Kecleon taking advantage of the distraction created by Esko forming an Aqua tail. The purple Kecleon was not as fast as his brother, so the attack hit him sending him to the other end of the field.

Esko ran to him hoping it would take time to get up, pouncing towards the fallen pokémon raised his scalshop ready to strike him. Kecleon suddenly turned to him with an outstretched hand, from which it was not long before a water sphere was generated. Esko put his sword forward when the Water Pulse exploded in front of him. He was fired to the other side of the field by the explosion, was injured on the ground, thanked being a water type, so the attack did not cause much damage.

He up as fast as he could, keeping watch that his opponent didn't catch him off guard. In one corner he detected Snivy and the other brother fighting, she rushed towards him using his sword, but each blow was diverted gracefully by Kecleon. If Esko had been asked who the fastest pokemon in the world was, he would have said it was Snivy, although he did not know that he would have answered if he had a memory. Without even thinking, Esko threw his scalshop wrapped in the energy of Razor Shell towards the Kecleon, hoping that his Color Change skill did the rest. But a chameleon tongue impacting his scalshop caught it in flight.

"I forgot the other brother", he thought furiously seeing himself without his main weapon. The Kecleon still had the scalshop on his tongue, as if he was challenging him to try to get it back. The reptile was very fast, Esko knew that he would not reach it just by running. "I must be fast, like a bullet ... or like a jet", but using it would be very risky, the brothers would realize the trick.

Risking to get tired, he ran to the Kecleon, just like he expected the chameleon dodged him crawling. Esko became even more angry when he didn't deign to attack him, which he was really waiting for. It was when he noticed the solution that he smiled to himself.

He used Water Gun and didn't fail, even if the purple Kecleon dodged it. His attack hit the green Kecleon on the back, changing its normal type to the water type. Before this Snivy took advantage and attacked her opponent fiercely with Leaf blade. Esko took advantage of the fact that the purple Keclon was distracted when he saw the dirty play they made to his brother, and swept against him, ready to recover his Scalshop. But the brother jumped see him approach, Esko growled in frustration at failure... but he realized he was in the right location. "Sorry, Snivy"

Letting the energy run through him he launched himself towards the Kecleon, wrapping himself in water. The power of the Aqua Jet was enough to leave the Kecleon breathless ... and recover his weapon. Esko vanished the secret attack and rushed towards the Kecleon with his scalshop. He did not know that he liked it more, if the cry of pain of the Kecleon or having succeeded in his attacks.

\- Esko!

He did not have to look at the attack coming, rolled to the side dodging his partner's Leaf Tornado. Snivy suddenly landed beside him, Esko raised his scalshop without thinking, seeing that it was her he deactivated the Razor shell contemplating how the brothers were absorbed by the rotating mass of leaves.

\- That was fine.- Snivy said without hiding the emotion.- You fought wonderfully and you didn't need my help.

\- I had a good teacher.- Esko said patting her shoulder.

It seemed that Snivy was about to say something else, but her eyes flew open when she saw something. Esko swallowed, suspecting it was. Turning his head slightly, he heard Snivy's furious groan and he frowned: the Kecleons were standing in front of them, tired but could keep fighting. Esko and Snivy were ready to destroy the brothers if necessary.

\- Esko, it's time of bide.- Snivy muttered without taking her eyes off the Kecleon.

Esko nodded. His partner quickly threw herself at the Kecleon, brandishing her Aqua tail. The two brothers dodged her in the last second, only Esko knew that Snivy failed on purpose. Esko raised his Razor Shell, the thrust he threw went to the middle of his two opponents. He saw from the corner of his eye as the chameleons stuck their front claws on the floor, Esko deactivating his attack closed his eyes tightly wishing (and at the same time not) that the attack was Grass type. Suddenly Esko felt wrapped and raised from the ground, two huge vines held him tightly.

"Yes!", he thought accumulating his power. Until he saw the ground rise violently against him.

The brothers' Grass knot released him, leaving him without air on the ground. As much as he didn't want Esko expected to be attacked again, so he pretended to want to get up. He saw one of the brothers run towards Snivy, he just hoped she could make the two brothers come together to knock them out with one shot. Suddenly an electric current ran through him from head to toe, writhing on the floor Esko discovered that the pain of a atack grass type did not compare to the power of electricity. The purple Kecleon hurt him with his Charge Beam.

Esko was scorched on the ground hoping that such pain was worth it. He did not make the slightest movement, trying to appear unconscious or tired enough to continue. Apparently it worked as he heard Kecleon's footsteps move away. He turned his head slightly, the kecleon had joined to his brother in the fight against Snivy. She kept them at bay using her Vine whip, her partner observed her gaze and immediately launched the final blow. With two lashes she positioned the two pokémon in front of her, nodded at Esko who smiled almost Machiavellian.

"Let's see how much they like it"

Esko stood up and winced, the children were with their backs to him so they did not know that everything was calculated. He began to accumulate the reserved energy during the hits he allowed himself to take, purple energy began to twitch around his body. He launched the attack with all his strength, before falling to the ground by fatigue; still Esko got up enough to know what was happening. Snivy threw herself aside with an agile somersault, letting only the brothers receive the Bide.

\- Good work, partner.- Snivy appeared next to him, she helped him stand up and served as support, Esko barely felt able to stand. At least they had won.

The two Kecleon stood up again, they were full of bumps and scrapes, but they didn't stagger like Esko. Snivy opened her eyes in surprise, Esko was ready to shout that they gave up.

\- STOP!

Esko was surprised to hear Chatot's shrill voice. The parrot approached them, closely followed by Wigglytuff. Seeing the guild leaders, Esko dropped, defeated by fatigue. Snivy stood waiting for their arrival, her eyes showed pride in their witnessing her victory.

\- Excellent work.- Chatot said to the brothers, who made a respectful bow.

\- It was an incredible fight!- Wigglytuff, compared to Chatot, spoke so excited and so informal that again for Esko he lost his aura of authority.- I had not felt so excited since I was commissioned my first mission. You showed a good example of teamwork.- The guildmaster looked up, as if he remembered something.- You are also not the best duo in the world, but something is something. In fact there were two that were the best of the best, nobody stopped them ...

\- Already, you passed the test.- Chatot interrupted leaving Walter talking to himself.- Your combat level is high and your coordination could improve, but you are not a lost case. Your missions start from tomorrow, the rest of the afternoon you can rest.

Snivy and Esko hugged each other, he couldn't believe it, they passed. Even when he has thought I couldn't fight anymore they passed. His friend had fulfilled her dream and that made him feel better, even forgotten that they had another mission at hand. But at least now he had where to stay while continuing to look for his origin.

\- But...- Chatot interrupted the joy, Esko couldn't imagine what he was about to say. Chatot focusing his gaze on him made him feel like he was small and tiny.- You can rest, but Snivy..- She did not shrink under his gaze as did her partner, although she presented a disgusted countenance.- I understand you had a fight in the village, right?

Esko couldn't help but pale, although Snivy could still get out of that ... but he wasn't sure how many Snivy were in town. His partner smiled.

\- Who is Snivy?- She asked easily.

Esko only managed placing his hand to his head in a gesture of exasperation. The only thing that went through his mind was to wish that his partner's punishment for the fight and insolence were mild.

* * *

Much later, well into the night, in the forest, in the rain, someone's footsteps echoed. The water had flooded the earthy ground, so his jumps were quite audible. He ran expecting not to be seen, that landscape was known to him, but he looked very different. He flew through the thicket, his vision was very limited by the amount of rain, he knew that was there. No one but them knew it, as long as they did not cross their path everything would be fine.

Through the rain he spotted a light, he had reached the right place. He approached cautiously, that object was within reach.

\- A Time Gear.- Lightning illuminated him, but there was no one to see Grovyle.

He stared at the object for a moment, a bitter smile appeared on his face. He take the time gear out of its place, instantly a gray aura appeared. He backed away as he watched the gray expand. The raindrops were paralyzed in the air when the gray aura reached them.

Time stopped.

Grovyle looked down without expression as he put the gear in a cloth bag. He looked over his shoulder at the place before running away in a hurry. He had taken the first one, he must act fast, it was only a matter of time before its absence became noticeable.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who follow this story. Sorry for the delay, I had some inconveniences. For those who commented on the romance, one gave a close response.**

 **The answer is yes ... and no ... and yes ... and no.**


End file.
